1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connecting package for a refrigerator compressor, and more particularly to connecting package for a refrigerator compressor, which can be directly mounted on a body of a refrigerator compressor in a state that a motor starter relay element and a low-power motor overload protector are mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a connecting package for a refrigerator compressor is equipped with a PTC (positive temperature coefficient) starter relay element for starting an AC motor used with the refrigerator compressor. Besides the PTC starter relay element, an overload protector for protecting a motor from overload and/or a running capacitor (RC) for improving an efficiency of the motor can be provided in the connecting package.
However, when installing the connecting package to the refrigerator compressor, the starter relay element, the overload protector, and the running capacitor, if necessary, must be individually wired with each other. For this reason, connecting wires and mounting brackets must be provided at an outer portion of the refrigerator compressor. Therefore, not only is a structure of a product complicated, but also maintenance and repair works are difficult while causing an assembling error, thereby lowering quality and productivity of products.
In addition, when coupling the connecting package to a circular terminal part provided on the body of the refrigerator compressor from an exterior, moisture including water or rainwater may be easily introduced into a gap formed between the connecting package and the circular terminal part, so that an electrical connection between the connecting package and the circular terminal part becomes unstable. In addition, when a connecting terminal protruding out of the connecting package is connected with an external terminal, the connecting terminal may be over-pressed or bent due to external load applied thereto.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a connecting package for a refrigerator compressor, in which an electric connection for various elements is easily achieved through a single package in such a manner that a motor can be protected from overload when an operation of the refrigerator compressor starts while improving an operating efficiency of the motor, moisture including water or rainwater can be prevented from penetrating into a connection part when the connecting package is coupled with the refrigerator compressor while reducing the influence of load generated when coupling the connecting package with the refrigerator compressor, and the connecting package can be stably connected to a body of the refrigerator compressor, thereby stably operating the refrigerator compressor.